


Wakatoshi, nav darīt šāda veida jokiem!

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: eesti keel
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wakatoshi ir bijis skatīties pārāk neglīts memes lapu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakatoshi, nav darīt šāda veida jokiem!

Tendou paberzē pleciem ar milzīgu smaidu pretējo plecu viņas pavadonis, šķiet, ir smejoties par kaut ko, kas bija uz viņa mobilo, tāpēc bez papildu ADO, viņš nolēma parādīt viņam.

\- Wakatoshi! You.  
Jūs esat tik izsalkuši dažreiz pat nav prātā, jūs roktura gremošanas traucējumi, ēdot sniegu. - Tas bija video, kas bija jauki Šiba ēšana sniega bija ļoti stulba, bet Tendou izraisīja daudz žēlastības.

\- Es neesmu dzīvnieks. - Viņš atbildēja uz ojialiva, nedaudz kaitinošas.

 

\- Vai tu vēlies būt "Hachi"? Bet, ja tas ir neticami klusu! Kā jūs esat.

\- Bet, Hachi ir miris.

 

\- Protams, tas ir.

 

\- Tu gribi miris?

 

Viņa skatiens pilnīgi mainīja dzirdēt šos vārdus nāk no viņa, kāda veida atbilde ir, ka? Es nekad gaidīt dzirdēt kaut ko stulbu no viņa lūpām. - Jūs vēlaties, lai mirt, Waka?

 

\- Reizēm. - Ar to pašu toni, kā vienmēr, viņš izskatījās prom no viņa un turpināja ēst savu balto rīsu.

 

\- Ko!? ?! Kāpēc!? Jums ir ievietot šeit * vēstījums atbalstu, kad lietas iegūt grūts *!

 

\- Tāpēc, ka. - Viņa atbildēja, neņemot izskatu jūsu pārtiku, bet mute tvaicēti rīsi. - Vai jums prātā?

\- Pārāk ilgu, kāpēc nav gatavojas apnikt mani, ka mans draugs ir domas par pašnāvību? - Viņš minēja, un kaitina dzirdēt, ka.

 

\- Bet viņi ne vienmēr ... -

 Tendou acis sāka samitrināt, tur, šķiet, ir klausīties kaut ko, kas bija likts viņam slikts garastāvoklis, jā, jutos mazliet idiots par to, kas noticis? Kāpēc ellē neko nedarīja!  
Es dzirdu otra balss atkal runā, un parādīja viņam même, kas bija uz ekrāna jūsu mobilo. Tas bija "même skumji."  
Viņas seja mainīts uz nelielu riebumu, tāpēc tas viss bija tikai même? Ah, es būtu domājis par pirms ...


End file.
